Island Adventure Skirmishes of 2019
The Island Adventure Skirmishes of 2019 (also referred to as Beach Battles) were a few battles that happened in the most active servers of Club Penguin Rewritten before the Island Adventure Party started. The battles were fought by Mopia, the Pizza Federation and the Green Hat Army. Progress of the Skirmishes Causes As The Migrator approached the island and the Island Adventure Party came closer, the players got more and more hyped and started grouping in the beach of the Blizzard server, awaiting the arrival of Rockhopper and his ship. While other penguins joked, sang and spammed emojis, a group of penguins with Green Hats started to appear and organized themselves in a line near the sea. All of this created a lot of attention and the server quickly got full. Thanks to this, the beaches of other two servers (Marshmallow and Sleet) started filling up. With the all the attention in the beaches caused by the future arrival of Rockhopper, this was seen as a recruitment opportunity and moppers started moving to the beach and forming their own squads Since the main objective eventually became taking back the control of the Marshmallow beach, the most intense battles would eventually happen there. Climax The battle began in the Blizzard server as Mopia attempted to outnumber the Green Hat troops that were quickly growing. Their growth seemed to finally stagnate after Mopia got to the beach and started expanding. Eventually, the Mopia was notified that Green Hat troops were also in the beach of Marshmallow and most moppers moved to there, since it was their territory, and made that server become the focus. With all the attention shifted to Marshmallow, Mopia had a relatively quick decisive victory against the Green Hat army. However, a new threat was appearing: the Pizza Federation. As more and more backup arrived for both armies and the chants got more intense, the rival troops stayed close but separated from each other. Since both the beach and the server itself were packed, it was tough (although not impossible) for other penguins to join. Eventually, the Pizza squad managed to grow enough to numbers comparable to the Mopia troops present in the Marshmallow server. That's when the Mopia decided to charge towards the Pizza troops and cover up their penguins and text. This move was largely successful and, some minutes after the beggining of the attack, a total Mopian victory was finally reached, with both Green Hatters and Pizza Boys defeated and Mopians taking control of the Marshmallow Beach. Meanwhile, due to most Mopian troops being engaged in combat in the Marshmallow server, the unorganized Green Hat Army was in domination of the Blizzard beach. There were also some battles in Sleet, but not as significant as in the other two servers, since none of the three armies got total control of the area. Aftermath After the main battles ended, both Blizzard and Marshmallow remained either full or almost full until the end of the day. Additionally, all three of the beaches also stayed full, thanks to both the fights and the delay of the Island Adventure Party. All of this meant that any penguin that wanted to visit the beach in that day would struggle and would have to try multiple times to finally get in. As mentioned before, Mopia remained in control of the Marshmallow server after the Pizza Federation troops retreated. This, along with other past encounters between the two armies, meant that a rivalry was formed between them. The Green Hatters remained in control of the Blizzard Beach until the end of the day, when they left, and none of the armies achieved victory in Sleet. Category:Battles